EXPLANATION OF ZINC IONIZATIONS
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) May 26 , 2015 Zinc is a chemical element with symbol Zn and atomic number 30. However despite the enormous success of the Bohr model and the quantum mechanics of Schrodinger in explaining the principal features of the hydrogen spectrum and of other one-electron atomic systems, so far neither was able to provide a satisfactory explanation of ionizations of many electon atoms related to the chemical properties of atoms. Though such properties were modified by the periodic table initially proposed by the Russian chemist Mendeleev the reason of this subject of ionizations of elements remained obscure under the influence of the invalid theory of special relativity. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). It is of interest to note that the discovery of the electron spin by Uhlenbeck and Goudsmit (1925) showed that the peripheral velocity of a spinning electron is greater than the speed of light, which is responsible for understanding the electromagnetic interaction of two electrons of opposite spin. So it was my paper “Spin-spin interactions of electrons and also of nucleons create atomic molecular and nuclear structures” (2008), which supplied the clue that resolved this puzzle. Under this condition we may use this correct image of Zinc including the following ground state electron configuration: 1s22s22p63s23p63d104s2 . According to the “Ionization energies of the elements-WIKIPEDIA” (eV), the ionization energies (from E1 to E20 ) are the following: E1 = 9.39, E2 = 17.96, E3 = 39.7 , E4 = 59.4 , E5 = 82.6, E6 = 108, E7 = 134, E8= 174, E9 = 203, E10 = 238, E11 = 274 , E12 = 310.8, E13 = 419.7, E14 = 454 , E15 = 490, E16 = 542, E17 = 579, E18 = 619, E19 = 698, and E20 = 738. Firstly we examine the - ( E1 + E2 ) = E(4s2). Here the E(4s2) represents the binding energy of the two outermost electrons. Secondly, we observe that the -( E3 + E4 + E5 + Ε6 + Ε7 + E8 + E9 + E10 + Ε11 + E12) = E(3d10). The E(3d10) represents the binding energy of 10 paired electrons (3d10) of five orbitals. Then, the - ( E13 + E14 + E15 + E16 + E17 + E18 ) equals the binding energy E(3p6) of the 6 paired electrons. Whereas the - ( E19 + E20) equals the binding energy E( 3s2). It is of interest to note that in the absence of data (from E21 to E30) one concludes that the - ( E21 +…+ E26 ) is analogous to the -(E20 + ..+ E25) of the copper, which equals the binding energy E(2p6) . ( See my EXPLANATION OF COPPER IONIZATIONS ). In the same way the -( E27 + E28 ) is analogous to the -( E26 + E27 ) of copper, which equals the binding energy E(2s2) . Also the - ( E29 + E30 ) is analogous to - ( E28 + E29 ) of copper, which equals the binding energy E(1s2). For understanding better the ionization energies see also my papers about the explanation of ionization energies of elements in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS. Moreover in “User Kaliambos” you can see my paper “ Spin-spin interactions of electrons and also of nucleons create atomic molecular and nuclear structures” published in Ind. J. Th. Phys. (2008). EXPLANATION OF - ( E1 + E2 ) = -27.35 eV = E(4s2) Here the binding energy E(4s2) of the two outermost electrons is given by applying my formula of 2008. The charges (-28e) of the inner electrons (1s22s22p63s23p63d10) screen the nuclear charge (+30e) and for a perfect screening we would have an effective ζ = 2. However according to the quantum mechanics the electrons 4s2 penetrate the ( 3d10) leading to ζ > 2. Under this condition we may write (E1 + E2) = 27.35 eV = -E(4s2) = -[ (-27.21 )ζ2 + (16.95) ζ - 4.1 ] / n2 Since n = 4 the above equation could be written as 1.7 ζ2 - 1.06 ζ - 27.09 = 0 Then solving for ζ we get ζ = 4.3 Here the 4.3 > 2 means that the two outermost electrons (4s2) lead to the deformation of 3d10 . EXPLANATION OF - ( E3 +…. + E12 ) = - 1623.5 = E(3d10) ' '''Here the E(3d10) represents the binding energy of the 10 electrons (3d10) . Note that here the 10 electrons create five orbitals with electrons of opposite spin given by applying my formula of 2008. The charges (-18e) of the inner electrons (1s22s22p63s23p6) screen the nuclear charge (+30e) and for a perfect screening we would have ζ = 12. Under this condition we may write ' E3 +..+ E12 ) = 1623.5 eV = - E(3d10) = -5+ (16.95)ζ - 4.1 / n2 So using n = 3 we may rewrite 15.1167ζ2- 9.4167ζ - 1621.2222 = 0 Surprisingly solving for ζ we get ζ = 10.67 < 12 , which cannot exist . In fact, the 10 electrons of the five orbitals make a complete spherical sub- shell leading to a perfect screening with ζ = 12. Thus using ζ = 12 we expect to determine n > 3. Under this condition we may write E3 +..+ E12 ) = 1623.5 eV = -E(3d10) = -527.21)122 - (16.95)12 + (4.1) / n2 Then solving for n we get n = 3.46 > 3 . ' ' '''EXPLANATION OF ( E13 + … + E18 ) = 3103.7 eV = -E(3p6) Here the E(3p6) represents the binding energy of the 6 paired electrons given by applying my formula of 2008. ' '''The charges (-12e) of the twelve inner electrons like (1s22s22p63s2 ) screen the nuclear charge (+30e) and for a perfect screening we would have an effective Zeff = ζ = 18. However the 6 paired electrons ( 3p6 ) repel the 3s2 electrons and lead to the deformation of shells with ζ > 18. Under this condition we may write ( E13 +…+ E18) = 3103.7 eV' = '-E(3p6)' = '-3+ (16.95)ζ - 4.1 / n2 Since n = 3 the above equation can be written as 9.07ζ2 - 5.65ζ - 3091.4 = 0 Then, solving for ζ we get ζ = 18.776 > 18 . ' ' '''EXPLANATION OF ( E19 + E20 ) = 1436 eV = -E(3s2) ' Here the E(3s2) represents the binding energy of the two paired electrons (3s2) given by applying my formula of 2008. The charges (-10e) of the inner 10 electrons of 1s2.2s2.2p6 screen the nuclear charge (+30e) and for a perfect screening we would have an effective ζ = 20. However the two electrons of 3s2 penetrate the 2p6 leading to the deformation of shells with ζ > 20. Under this condition we write the following equation as ( E19 + E20 ) = 1436 eV = - E(3s2) = - 27.21)ζ2 + (16.95) ζ - 4.1 / n2 Since n = 3 we may write 3.0233ζ2 - 1.8833ζ - 1435.54 = 0 Then solving for ζ we get ζ = 22.1 > 20 . Category:Fundamental physics concepts